Carta para Mim
by Xin-kun
Summary: Inoue sentese destruída por dentro. O amor não correspondido não é mais que uma doença que a consome... Mas há pessoas a quem o destino sorri. E, felizmente, ela teve essa sorte.


**Carta para Mim**  
By Xin-kun

**Spoilers:** Nenhum.  
**Disclaimer:** Bleach © Kubo Tite  
**Notas**: Inoue X Ichigo. Inoue POV.  
**Dedicado a:** Th3Dreamer – Troca de fics entre mim e ela, outra vez. ) **  
Avisos:** OOC, por parte do Ichigo. Acho que acabou bastante forçado esta cena… De qualquer forma, cenas hentais à frente, estão avisados. )

* * *

Às vezes dou comigo a pensar em várias coisas. E o Kurosaki-kun é, definitivamente, uma dessas coisas. Não que pense demasiado nele, ou mesmo que pense só nele. Há várias pessoas com quem me importo e que se importam comigo. Mas… _ele _é, sem sombra de dúvidas, a pessoa que mais ocupa os meus desordenados pensamentos. 

Acho que se me perguntassem o porquê do Kurosaki-kun estar sempre presente na minha mente, acho que não saberia responder. Ou melhor, até saberia responder, mas acho que não seria capaz de colocar tal sentimento em palavras. A Tatsuki-chan diria, muito provavelmente, que eu estou apaixonada. Se calhar até tem razão, mas acho a palavra 'paixão' uma coisa demasiado banal. Não sei, se calhar sou só eu.

Acho que sou um pouco como um copo de água, se é que isso faz algum sentido. Quando estou ao pé do Kurosaki-kun, e posso sentir a sua energia normal… A sua alegria em viver, o carinho que ele, disfarçadamente, dá aos amigos… Sinto-me como um copo de água cheio de água cristalina e fresca. Mas um copo de água não fica cheio para sempre. Há dias em que me sinto assim, como um copo de água vazio, seco e lascado no bordo, despojado de uso. Os olhos embaciados e perdidos do Kurosaki-kun fazem-me sentir assim. Acho que nunca o vi chorar, mas penso que aqueles olhos forrados a dor e desespero, que casualmente o afligem, são o choro do Kurosaki-kun.

Acho que sou egoísta. A Tatsuki-chan provavelmente ralharia comigo por dizer isto, mas eu acho que sou mesmo egoísta. Tanta gente se preocupa comigo, tanta gente toma conta de mim, e eu nunca retribuo. E, mesmo assim, incapaz de retribuir algo de bom que me seja dado, queria mais um bocadinho. Um bocadinho do coração do Kurosaki-kun. Dependo dos outros, são eles a minha força… E nunca, por mais que tente, consigo retribuir o carinho deles para comigo. Sinto-me ingrata e, mesmo assim, ouso ansiar por mais um pouco da ternura _dele_.

Pensar que alguém deseja também um pouco do meu coração, deita-me por terra. Que utilidade posso ter eu para alguém? Que bem posso eu fazer? Gostava de ser um pouco mais digna de receber tal afecto. Mas não sou. Mesmo assim, insisto em recebê-lo. _Dele_. Do Kurosaki-kun. Mas quem me quer estreitar num abraço, não é _ele_. Ishida-kun.

Ele não fala. Ele não conta. Mas eu sei. O olhar que ele sempre me devolve, as palavras meigas que sempre me dá… O mesmo que eu faço para com o Kurosaki-kun. Mata-me por dentro. Fazer sofrer o Ishida-kun. Eu… eu gosto dele. Mas não tanto como ele de mim. Nem a Tatsuki-chan me poderia convencer que não sou uma idiota. Não me entrego a quem me… _ama… _para perseguir um sonho tão impossível como ver o Sol e as estrelas no seu esplendor ao mesmo tempo no firmamento.

- Inoue…? Inoue!

Tatsuki. Pisco os olhos, como alguém que acaba de entrar num espaço cheio de luz. Ela está diante de mim, a arrumar a minha mochila.

- Inoue… A aula já acabou. O que é que estás aí a fazer? – Ela olha para mim, com uma sobrancelha erguida, denotando alguma preocupação.

Levo a mão à testa, enquanto sorrio desajeitadamente e agarro na minha mochila, que a Tatsuki acabava de arrumar.

- Desculpa… Acho que estava outra vez a pensar demasiado. – Levanto-me da cadeira. As minhas pernas doíam, por ter estado tanto tempo ali quieta. - Obrigado. – Agradeço-lhe a ajuda a arrumar as minhas coisas, acenando distraidamente para a mochila.

Ela olha para mim, como que suspeitando de algo, mas o seu olhar rapidamente se transforma num sorriso. Agarra-me delicadamente pelo pulso, guiando-me para fora da sala de aulas. Passamos pelos corredores cheios de gente, direitas à saída do edifício. Na rua o calor tornava-se mais evidente, não havendo muitas sombras em volta. Mas a Tatsuki também não parou à procura de sombras. Continuámos a caminhar debaixo do Sol escaldante, caminhando em direcção a minha casa. Os nossos passos abrandam quando somos cobertas por sombras balouçantes de velhas árvores que sobreviviam no centro da cidade. A ritmo mais lento e cadenciado, continuamos o nosso caminho até minha casa.

Minutos depois, chegamos à entrada de minha casa, arrefecida pela sombra das casas vizinhas. Agradecidas pelo ar fresco, entramos para a minha pequena sala, a qual ocupa grande parte da casa. É, eu não moro numa casa muito espaçoso, mas acho que também não tenho necessidade disso.

Pouso a mochila no chão, sentando-me no mesmo, aliviada por, finalmente, poder descansar por alguns momentos. Pensava que a Tatsuki iria fazer o mesmo, mas ela, depois de pousar a sua mochila ao lado da minha, agacha-se, tirando de lá de dentro algo que não consigo ver da minha posição.

Ela vira-se para mim, num repente, entregando-me um pequeno embrulho colorido. Um sorriso divertido preenche a cara da Tatsuki, enquanto olho para ela com um olhar que apenas posso definir como tonto.

- Parabéns, Inoue-chan!

Esqueci-me do meu próprio aniversário.

Estendo o meu _futon _no chão, cansada. Mais alegre que cansada, diria. De facto, o dia fora cansativo, mas o meu aniversário compensara isso. Não fora uma grande festa, nem nada que se parecesse… Afinal, nem eu mesma, por mais idiota que isso pareça, me lembrei do meu aniversário. Mas a Tatsuki lembrou-se. E até me comprou uma prenda, um belo relógio de fundo verde e ponteiros azulados.

A Tatsuki não pode ser considerada outra coisa senão a minha melhor amiga. Ela… está sempre, sempre lá. Para tudo e mais alguma coisa. Até a data do meu aniversário, de que não me lembro ter partilhado com mais alguém do que os meus pensamentos, ela sabia.

Acho que gostava que alguém mais se lembrasse do meu aniversário. Mas a culpa de ninguém o fazer é minha. Afinal, partilhei isto com alguém? Ishida-kun, Sado-kun… Kurosaki-kun. Provavelmente, falho a dar uma parte de mim aos outros, quando eles me dão toda a sua alma para me proteger.

Apago a luz, deixando o quarto ser tragado pela escuridão da noite. Conforme me deito no _futon, _e os meus olhos se habituam à negridão do quarto, vejo o luar a entornar-se pela janela. Acho que é nestes momentos que me sinto mais sozinha. Quando o chão parece ranger, as janelas parecem abanar e as portas parecem bater. O meu irmão sabia sempre a coisa certa para me dizer nestas alturas. Agora, sinto-me como uma rapariga tola, com medo de ficar sozinha. Não posso fazer mais do que enroscar-me no meu _futon_ e esperar que o sono chegue.

De repente, o meu coração gela: alguém bate à porta. Àquela hora da noite… Não vou esconder que estou assustada. Deixo-me ficar enroscada no cobertor, esperando para que quem quer que fosse que estivesse do lado de fora se fosse embora. O meu peito sobe e desce descompassadamente, esperando que o silêncio me acalme. Ao invés disso, as batidas na porta fazem-se ouvir na porta de novo, desta vez com um pouco mais de força.

Empurro os cobertores para a frente com o pé, enquanto me levanto silenciosamente. Pé ante pé, desloco-me até à entrada, onde espalmo a minha cara contra a porta, numa tentativa de ver quem era o visitante, através do pequeno buraco existente na porta feito para o efeito.

Se o meu coração estava gelado de medo, penso que com a visão da pessoa que esperava impacientemente do outro lado da porta, se derreteu imediatamente. _Kurosaki-kun_.

Fiquei especada ali, a olhar para ele pelo buraquinho da porta, fascinada pela sua expressão impaciente. Só quando ele virou costas e se preparou para se ir embora é que me lembrei de lhe abrir a porta.

- Kurosaki-kun! – Chamei.

Ele olhou para trás, surpreso por alguém lhe ter aberto a porta.

- Inoue… - Subia as escadas até à entrada, de novo, e estacou mesmo à minha frente. Corou ao olhar para mim. Só aí reparei que tinha vindo à porta em camisa de dormir. Corei também, e com um sinal embaraçado da minha mãe disse para ele entrar, enquanto me fui vestir um robe por cima da roupa interior.

Quando voltei à salinha principal da minha casa, ele ainda estava de pé, olhando pela janela para a estrada escura que cortava a rua. Ele viu-me chegar pelo canto do olho, virando-se para mim, aparentando estar algo atrapalhado com as palavras.

Fiquei a olhar inexpressivamente para ele, esperando que ele dissesse algo.

- Er… Desculpa por aparecer a estas horas. – Disse, finalmente, enquanto coçava a cabeça num gesto acanhado.

- Ah, não faz mal, não faz mal! – Disse eu, enquanto, inconscientemente, agitava as minhas mãos à minha frente. O Kurosaki-kun susteu a respiração por alguns segundos, como que pensando no que dizer a seguir e, sem avisar, continuou.

- Eu… er… queria-te dar os meus parabéns. – Disse, acelerando na última parte da declaração.

- Parabéns? Porquê – Olhei para ele, surpreendida.

- Como porquê? É o teu aniversário, tola. – Comentou ele, da sua tão comum forma irritadiça.

Cocei a nuca, atrapalhada com a minha própria estupidez. Olhei para a sua cara séria, ao mesmo tempo que ela era percorrida por um sentimento que eu não sabia discernir na face dele. Sem saber bem como lhe responder, balbuciei um 'obrigado' quase inaudível.

Ele deu-me uma resposta seca.

- Não agradeças. Afinal, nem uma prenda te comprei… - Pareceu-me que ele pedia desculpa por isso, ao que abanei a cabeça, sem chegar a dizer algo.

Ele olhou para mim, com uns olhos que pareciam querer dizer alguma coisa. Fiquei perdida no brilhar da sua íris, mas não consegui perceber o que estava ele a sentir. E ainda afirmava eu amá-lo, quando nem a névoa do seu olhar conseguia descortinar.

Ele virou-se para a porta, evitando-me olhar nos olhos.

- Bem… Eu… Eu tenho de ir. – E começou a caminhar para a porta. Não pensei no que fiz, e acho que se o tivesse feito, nunca teria feito tal coisa. Agarrei-lhe o braço, murmurando um 'espera'.

Ele olhou para mim, os seus olhos castanhos inquietos como eu nunca os vira. Eu não queria que ele se fosse embora.

Saber que ele se havia lembrado de mim, quando eu própria me esquecera… Saber que ele estava ali, porque não me havia esquecido. Era mais do que eu alguma vez poderia perdir, mas, mesmo assim… Eu não queria que ele fosse embora. Não assim.

Larguei-lhe o braço, com o coração a pular pelo que eu acabara de fazer. Sentia-me envergonhada, assustada… Mas ele ficara ali, a olhar para mim, com os seus olhos castanhos a brilhar tristemente. Nem notei, mas as nossas faces estavam tão próximas… O nosso olhar saltava entre os lábios e os próprios olhos, que fortuitamente se encontravam. Eu sentia-me… fora de mim. Fechei os olhos, levada pelo calor que brotava do meu interior.

Quando notei, já os lábios dele se espremiam contra os meus, num gesto terno e carinhoso, enquanto as suas mãos acariciavam o cabelo na parte de trás do meu pescoço. Soltámo-nos por momentos, para constatarmos o espanto na nossa cara.

Quis dizer algo, mas da minha boca não saiu mais que um balbucio incompreensível, imediatamente silenciado pelos lábios quentes do Kurosaki-kun.

Instintivamente, os meus braços entrelaçaram-se à volta do torso dele, apertando-o num abraço recíproco. Provavelmente, aquele passaria a ser o melhor momento da minha vida. Sentir os lábios dele contra os meus… As suas mãos a deslizar pelas minhas costas…

Os nossos pés embrulharam-se, atirando-nos para o chão. Contudo, nenhum de nós disse nada, não querendo estragar o momento. As mãos dele deslizaram até à minha cintura, parando na faixa que apertava o meu robe. Com gestos lentos e delicados, ele desapertou-a, deixando o robe escorregar pelo meu corpo, deixando-me apenas em roupa interior. Em sintonia com o desejo do momento, retiro-lhe a t-shirt. Olho-lhe para o tronco, e passo-lhe a mão nas cicatrizes que lhe cobrem os ombros, fruto de várias batalhas. Sinto o peito dele contra o meu, a nossa pele a tocar-se como sendo pertence de um só corpo.

Sem parar de me beijar, ele tira as suas calças, atirando-as para um canto da divisão, enquanto eu correspondo, desabotoando atabalhoadamente o soutien. Os meus seios ficam descobertos, em contacto com o peito quente do Kurosaki-kun. Continuamos a beijar-nos, as nossas mãos a percorrer o corpo alheio sem pudor. Fecho os olhos, enquanto os lábios molhados dele me percorrem o peito com carinho. Quando os volto a abrir, o Kurosaki-kun já estava totalmente livre de roupas, abraçando-me apaixonadamente. Com dedos lentos e macios, ele puxa-me as cuecas pelas pernas, deixando o meu corpo totalmente a descoberto.

Naquele momento, à minha volta, não existe o mundo. Nem aquela, casa, nem a escola… nem sequer os meus amigos. Apenas ele. A sensação de… me entregar, não a alguém, mas… a ele.

Com movimentos suaves, que apesar de não conseguirem abafar o pouco de dor que me percorre, os nossos corpos fundem-se num só, como numa dança perante uma audiência ausente. Sinto-o dentro de mim, enquanto as nossas bocas se unem apaixonadamente, e as minhas mãos percorrem o corpo dele freneticamente, como se ele pudesse desaparecer a qualquer momento.

Não minto. Sinto dor… Mas tanto amor, tanto prazer… Que nenhuma dor poderá obscurecer o acto. Gemo de dor, de prazer… De amor. A minha primeira vez.

Os nosso corpos nus, deitados no meu futon, começam a atingir um ritmo mais rápido, clamando por prazer. O suor corre pelos nosso corpos, sinal da partilha do nosso prazer carnal. Sinto-me prestes a explodir… Atinjo o meu máximo, explodindo em abafados e cansados gemidos, enquanto me agarro aperto o Kurosaki-kun com mais força, enquanto ele continua a amar-me como nunca, até que os seus olhos se reviram e ele partilha o momento comigo, num êxtase de sensações loucas e sensuais. Cada centímetro do corpo dele parece arder na minha pele, de uma maneira mais do que agradável. Os meus seios, a minha face, as minhas pernas… A face dele, as suas costas, os seus ombros…

Nunca me sentira tão viva assim… tão amada. Só quando os nossos corpos se separam, e nos encolhemos, nus, debaixo dos cobertores, sentindo o roçar da nossa pele é que nos damos ao prazer de contemplar o amor inusitado que ali se anunciara. Acaricio-lhe a face, no gesto mais terno que alguma vez tive para alguém.

Ele beija-me na testa, protectoramente.

* * *

Às vezes pergunto-me como seria a minha vida se aquela noite nunca tivesse sido cravada na minha tapeçaria da vida. Penso que seria um vazio que induziria a um emaranhado de pensamentos cheios de auto-comiseração. Era uma idiota, naquela altura. 

Nunca soube bem o porquê daquela noite, mas penso que o coração do Kurosak… Ichigo-kun também precisava de calor. A princípio foi estranho. Não sabia os motivos dele, e isso a princípio meteu-me medo. Pensei, estupidamente, que ele podia estar à procura, em mim, daquilo que não achara noutra pessoa. Não o sei explicar, mas no momento em que acordei e senti o corpo dele ao meu lado, quieto, ali no _futon_, soube imediatamente que, de alguma maneira, os seus sentimentos eram recíprocos. E foi só isso que precisei de saber.

A partir daí, cada dia que passei junto dele me fez aperceber de uma realidade que eu evitava. Não é o amor que nos traz felicidade. É a nossa própria vida. O amor serve para partilhá-la com alguém. E eu assim o fiz, tornando a minha vida digna de ser partilhada com todos aqueles que me amam e rodeia… Especialmente o Ichigo.

* * *

Ok… A minha primeira fic com hentai. Não pretendia fazê-lo, até porque nem sou muito fã de hentai, mas conforme fui escrevendo foi o que me veio à cabeça. Espero não ter ofendido ninguém.  



End file.
